Unshakeable
by ray-boo
Summary: The battle of Namek rages, and Goku is knocked back to being Kakarott! How will this effect things? (Description subject to change, eventual Bulma X Goku)
1. Prologue: Against The Tide

"Whatever. Just make this good."

Energies raging, Son Goku and Frieza stared each other in the eyes, the surrounding planet threatening to explode at any moment. Frieza had a shocked expression on his face, the monkey had dared interrupt him in the middle of his words, and for that, he would pay.

"Fine, your death will come that much sooner!" The lizard yelled, his muscles bulging out as he neared 100%. Goku smirked, not out of confidence, but out of excitement, this was the best fight he'd had in years. He dropped his Super Saiyan form, crouching into a fighting stance. "Don't get desperate, show me who's the strongest in the universe!" He yelled, causing Frieza to grind his teeth together before he rushed forward,

_Meanwhile..._

"Everyone is present and accounted for, Grand Elder." Dende marked off a tick on the Capsule Corporation branded clipboard that had been given to him by Bulma, who was very much happy to back on pure, Earth, soil. The woman was sitting against a tree, sighing in relief that she was alive, but Goku...

She looked over at the other Saiyan present, Vegeta was his name. He was standing away from the group, but still was around for some reason. They locked eyes and neither looked away, an unspoken game of chicken being played. At least it was until he walked over.

"Have you got a problem, woman?" He said, a bit rough, mainly because he didn't trust her, but also cause he didn't like being scrutinized for no reason.

"Not particularly. I was just wondering why you were sticking around, It's a big planet, and you hate us, so why stay?" She raised an eyebrow, asking him plainly what was on her mind. The man nodded once, in understanding,

"I need to see if Kakarot survives this. I doubt he'll find me of his own volition without me flattening this mudball." He looked towards Goku's son, Gohan "Besides, that boy has the potential to be a strong warrior, or, at the very least, a decent punching bag."

A/N: And there's the prologue, let me know where you think all this is going, and how you like it. Till then, stay bad.


	2. 1: It Makes No Difference Who You Are

It Makes No Difference Who You Are

I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, Super or anything else. I do own a copy of Legacy of Goku 2.

* * *

Frieza felt one of his knuckles pop out of place when he slammed it against Goku's jaw, the Saiyan, stoic as ever, didn't budge an inch, chuckling as he pushed back Frieza's hand with his head alone, "What's the problem, I thought you were at 100 percent?"

Ducking down, he swept Frieza's legs from under him, slamming an elbow into his face, he still hadn't returned to his Super Saiyan form, possibly because he was having such a good time.

Frieza, stunned at the blatant disrespect, flashed behind Goku, lifting his finger into the air and pumping all his energy into a single, massive Death Ball, "You've spoke for the last time, boy! Die!"

Slamming it into the planet, heat enveloped the two warriors, and the blast could be seen for light-years around. as the planet was reduced to an asteroid field. Lost in the vacuum of space, an unconscious Goku and Frieza drifted, both still very much alive,

_**Elsewhere...**_

"There the boy is, pull him in via a tractor beam." King Cold sighed from his captain's chair, he had finally located his son's power signature, "Oh, it looks like one of his monkeys survived as well, go ahead and bring them both in." His brow furrowed, not sure what could have put them in such a state. Well, at least his son was in one piece.

A while later had Goku and Frieza in healing pods, King Cold looking over both of their bodies personally, he'd not let the care of his child be handled by his own lackeys. The boy's pride was probably already in shambles, so the next steps would have to be take carefully.

As King Cold mused over his son, the Saiyan's eyes snapped open, and he looked around hurriedly, not knowing where he was. After ripping the mask off of his face, he kicked out of the chamber, rising and looking at Cold with a murderous glare, as he was the closest lifeform. "Where am I? Earth?" He stepped forward squaring up to the emperor, lightly punching his chest.

"Heh, you're way less scrawny than the reports said. Conquering this planet might be fun." He gave a short laugh, fully intending to fight Cold right then, right there. The king chuckled in response, "At ease, boy." He was mildly amused at the man's eagerness, "I am your lord, Frieza's father, King Cold."

The man closed his eyes, trying to remember where he had heard the name, 'Frieza' before. "Doesn't ring a bell. Last I remember, I was being sent in a pod on a subjugation mission to Earth." He looked up at who he obviously believed to be his superior, "I also seemed to be really upset about something at the time."

"It seems you and your leader must have caught some trouble then." King Cold looked over the Saiyan, briefly wondering where his tail was. He pointed towards Frieza's healing tank, "Wait until he wakes up. He is Lord Frieza, your direct superior. Follow his orders to the letter, even if it is to mutilate yourself."

"Yes, King Cold." The Saiyan nodded once, in understanding,

"What is your name, soldier?" King Cold was rapidly impressed by the man's immediate deference.

"Kakarott."

* * *

"Vegeta, Gohan! Lunch is ready!" Bulma called into the speaker of the gravity chamber, where the two were currently sparring, Vegeta had agreed to do so, after Gohan had expressed an intrest in learning about their history. With enough training, he figured he could beat out that ridiculous earthling side of his,

Gohan panted, refusing to lower his guard until Vegeta did, he didn't quite understand why, but fighting against Vegeta was really fun. It was strange, since he didn't usually enjoy the sport, but her had been coming here after school for a while now. He and the older Saiyan stared in a quiet showdown before Vegeta finally, stood up straight, cracking his neck, "Good work today." He gave a small bit of praise, children needed that to grow properly, "Make sure to train outside as well, I better not catch you slacking of-"

He was cut off as he exited the chamber by a very angry brunette who stared him directly in the eyes, "Where's my Gohan? I know he's in there!" Chi-Chi yelled at Vegeta, who scoffed triumphantly, "He's putting his skills to good use, woman. If you've one iota of a brain, you'd best stay out of his way." He walked past her dismissively, "We wouldn't want him killed like his father, now would we?"

"What do you mean killed, Goku is coming home any day now!" She retorted spinning around an throwing the ladle she had at him, Vegeta calmly caught it and met her gaze again.

"Kakarott's Ki went out earlier this morning. He's either dead, or not the same person anymore."

* * *

A/N: Hey folks, sorry for the lack of a side B in this one, I needed to get the explanation for OOCnes out of the way. Tell me what you think, and Stay Bad.


End file.
